


The Cattle House Next Door

by SketchyKay



Category: Cow Chop, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, I'm fucking trash, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, TREEEVVVOOOORRRR, chowchop, first fanfic, fuck me in the ass papi, hey bebe, reader has vag, trevor's big pussi, yes papa, youtube fucking you over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyKay/pseuds/SketchyKay
Summary: You finally leave your home town and decide to go on with your life. You move to a quiet house where you will work from home for the rest of your boring life. You work as a script writer for musicals and plays! Until one day, something breaks through your window- a dildo strapped to a drone? A knock at the door will cause your boring life to get anally fucked by guys called Cow Chop.





	1. Dildo In The House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfics/ reader insert. There is not nearly enough chow chop/ reader stuff in the world. I hope you enjoy and tell me if anything needs improving or any suggestions. Take a gander into my bag of shit and read along. 
> 
> Hair- H/C  
> Eyes- E/C  
> Skin- S/C  
> You- Y/N

Let's Begin

You have recently moved into a rather large house in a very nice neighborhood! You are sitting at your desk, enjoying the Colorado weather, snowing lightly outside. You are wearing a cozy sweatshirt with snowflake designs on it. Along with not too tight jeans so you can breath and fuzzy socks while you work. You make plays scripts and musicals which makes very nice money, yet you prefer the simpler life. You are editing one of your works when there is a loud crash from the other room. " What the heck?" You stand up quickly and go to the kitchen area where your window has a large hole in it. In the sink lays a drone with a colorful- lord you must rub your eyes before finally declaring that is indeed a pleasuring tool. Yes, it is a dildo. You're too scared to hold it or touch it for fear of some sort of disease could rid it and get on your little hands. Snow slowly trickles into your sink from the window. A million questions run through your head, what, why, and most certainly-  _who._ There is a knock at the door, rage is boiling inside you. You have not been in that house for a single week and you already need a repair! You march to the door and swing it open. There you meet two boys of your age. One with lighter skin and brown hair along with brown eyes and a held back grin on his face. He has a drone controller in his hand and trying to tuck it away. The other, the same height, with darker skin, stubble, black curly hair, and a beanie is hitting the other one lightly. He has rich chocolate eyes, that doesn't phase you. You look at both of them,"....Yeah?" You answer their silence. "I'm so sorry we kinda flew our drone into your house." The one wearing a beanie answers. The pale one lets out a gentle chuckle. They're both wearing big jackets to protect themselves from the cold. They sure are acting like kids, you think to yourself. " I see, so you're the ones that broke my window?" You ask with a raised eyebrow. " Oh shit we broke your window? I'm so sorry. We'll pay for the window." The dark haired one says in a gentle tone. You were taken by the sudden curse but if there were true to their word, you had nothing to worry about. "Eh, well...I guess I can forgive you." You shrug, you see how embarrassed they are and you lighten the mood," Only if I get to keep the dildo." You wink and chuckle. The other two let out gentle laughs," You okay if it's used?" The pale on asks. You crinkle up your nose with a smile," I'll pass! Come on it, it's cold out!" You enjoy these two guys already. 

 

You let them in and lead them to your kitchen. " I'm really sorry about the window." The pale one speaks again and unzips his jacket to let in the warmth of your home. "It's alright, it's a small hole anyways." You assure and set down the drone on the counter. Glass is stuck in the dong and the plastic wings are broken on the drone. " Fuck..." The black haired one murmurs softly. "Well, I'm (insert name) your new neighbor." You introduce yourself and grab a towel with duct tape. You tape the towel to the hole in the glass to keep the snow out. " I'm Alek" the pale one says. " And I'm James, there are three others of us next door. We were filming and our drone kinda...yeah..." the black haired one says, adjusting his beanie. "Filming? Let me guess, youtube or something?" You ask, you know youtube is becoming a big thing now and everyone is getting in on it. "Yeah." They both say at the same time with a nod. You nod as well and put your hands in your pocket," That must be some real quality content there." The three of you snicker. "Hey...we don't usually do this but- maybe you would like to come over and hang with us? See we aren't just assholes who fly dildos around." James asks you. Something about him makes you warm inside and gives you the honey glow in your cheeks. Alek looks at James with an unsure look. " I don't want to barge in on your home." You are cut off by James," Come on! It's fine, our house is just a little busy right now. But it should be fine." You accept.

 

When you walk into the house it is chaos. Trash everywhere, holes, stains, cracks in the walls. Smells like ass and people are yelling in the kitchen. " Hold on." James says and walks to the kitchen, Alek goes upstairs. " Guys we have a-" he starts screaming in pain and there is a loud crash," What the fuck Trevor! The fuck is your problem!" He barks loudly," We have a guest you dip shit! Fucking clean up!" You sweat nervously,"oh geez." You whisper. You slowly walk to the kitchen to see James covered in steaming water and two other boys in the kitchen. An Asian and a kid fresh out of high school. "Sorry (Y/N)." The Asian has Ramen in his hair and the other has spice all over his face, hair, and clothes. You burst out laugh," You my God, what did I walk in on!" you stop laughing to keep yourself from snorting. "James, you brought a lady friend?" the younger one asks. " Shut up Trevor." James hisses," As you can tell this one is Trevor, and this is Aron." He points to the two other boys. " It's nice to meet you guys, I'm (Y/N)" you smile brightly at the two. " You too, sorry about the mess." Trevor blushes and quickly pats the dust off of his body. You could tell he was shy. Aron takes the noodles and throws them away but eats a hand full. 

 

It turns out they are a youtube group called CowChop, which is a cute name in your opinion. You get to get to know all of them and it's an enjoyable time! But, there is something about James that catches your eye, he is always so nice and gentle to you but rough to the guys if they mess around too much. You didn't mind that they were loud, messy, and crude. If anything you thought it was humorous! You knew there was no where to eat or cook, you had an idea. " Hey, would you guys like to come over and I could order some pizza? I can tell you guys need a break from your work place." You insist. The group tried to decline but your kind words and friendly ways swayed them over to your home! you had a comfy couch, beer, video games, and hot coco. The three nerds sat and played your games or watched cheesy movies, they switched back and forth. You were making hot coco and sipping some wine, you weren't much of a beer person. What caught you off was that James stayed in the kitchen with you. He didn't play video games or watched TV. " So, what do you do as a job?" James asks. " Oh, well, I make and edit scripts in plays and musicals. Not that interesting but...it pays." you say, sipping your wine. He takes a swig of his beer," Thanks for having us over, you didn't have to do that." You smile and shake your head," I want to be friends with you guys because right now...I'm not from here. I come from a different town. I think you guys are great!" You compliment. James smiles, you can't get over how sweet he was being to you. He was over all a jolly and gentle guy.  You liked him, not that kind of "Have my babies" kind of like. As in, the kind of guy you could hug for 2 minutes and it wouldn't be weird- like. "Um...(Y/N)" James speaks up. You were zoned out," Sorry! I kinda zoned out!" You say with a slight blush on your face. He smile and nodded understandingly. 

 

The pizza came and everyone sat around the table and ate pizza. Everyone told funny stories that made you smile and feel good that you have friends already in this new place! You told your own story but you could feel James staring at you with longing eyes. It was a wonderful night and you couldn't have been happier with meeting everyone.  When everyone is heading off, you stood outside waving. James was the last to go," See you later James!" You smiled and waved. James nodded," You know, it was nice hanging with you, we should do it again sometime." you couldn't have agreed more, but you nodded your head," Yeah, that'd be nice." "Sorry Trevor ate all the pizza, fucking pig." James grunts and shakes his head. You start laughing, and let out a snort. You quickly cover your mouth," Sorry about that but it's fine he ate it all!" You brushed it off. " Don't be sorry for snorting...it's cute. Seeyah." He waved and walked off and got nailed with a snowball," Trevor!" He yelled and got smacked again. You walk inside and stand still. He said your snort was cute...he said you were cute. He said  _you_ were cute. This was the beginning of something beautiful. 

 

 


	2. Let's Make A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has asked you on a date!

A week passes- you are working on another play for a local play production when there is a knock on the door. And the window is fixed! You grab your coffee and slip on your duck slippers. You head to the door and open it. It's James, his hands in his puffy jacket. "Hey (Y/N) did I wake you?" He asks. "Oh. No! I was awake already." You smile and sip your coffee. " I wont take up much of your time but I...wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, no I mean not hang out but like, um...I'm so fucking stupid sorry." He laughs nervously and shakes his head. You smile and chuckle," It's okay, take your time." He breaths out," I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a possible date? If you don't want to I understand." It felt like the world had stopped when he asked. A date, not that you haven't been on one before it's just been a while... Freshmen year of college to be exact. " I-I-I'd love to! Be nice to get out of the house and get to know you even more!" You answer. That must have been the right answer because he smiled right back at you," Great! How about tonight at 7?" He asks while adjusting his little beanie, " Maybe go ice skating and... get something to eat?" "That sounds amazing! Thank you!" You nearly spill your coffee while thanking him. He smiles and waves goodbye and you return the favor. You closed the door and squeal," He asked me! He really asked me!" You set down your coffee and run around the house until you slip and fall on the ground. You groan and slowly stand up to dust yourself off. "Man, I'm losing my luster. What should I wear...Ah!" You run up to your room.

 

You pick something cozy! A black sweater, dark jeans, brown boots, and a fluffy white scarf. You don't need that much makeup because you're perfect and beautiful enough! It's 6:45 when you hear a knock on the door. You walk to the door and past a mirror, you stop and wink at yourself," Looking good." you smile and then open the door. It is James, hair in a bun, a nice coat, pants, and shoes. "Oooh, don't you look snazzy." You smile at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckles and placed a strand of his hair behind his ear," You look amazing." You gush and look down at your sweater," I wanted to be comfy and look good!" You clap your hands with a bright grin on your face. " Well, you do pull it off really well." he glances at your cute figure. You couldn't help but to blush at how kind he was being. He leads you to his car and drives you to the city! The lights are everywhere and people are outside having a wonderful time. You stare out the window with wonder. " Wow, it's beautiful out here. I never knew Denver could look like this!" James parks the car and you go into a little cafe, thank goodness it's nothing too fancy. The two of you sit together and eat. " So what are some of your favorite plays or musicals or do you just make the scripts?" He asks. "Well, I do enjoy (favorite play or musical) if I do say so. Such passion and drama of it all!" You say with great pride in your work. " I'm going to lie, I've never seen any of the play musical stuff." He admits sheepishly. " It's fine, I don't mind! I'm not forcing you to watch any of them!" You munch on your food and glance out the window, snow dancing against the glass. " Mind telling me about them?" James asks, your face lights up and you slowly glance at him,"Well..." You begin to list off the plays and musicals you love and admire! He rests his head on his hand and stares at you as if you're the only one in the whole world. 

 

The meal is amazing and next on the list is ice skating! He takes you to an outside ice skating rink where you two and other couples and families skate. You are very wobbly when skating," You okay?" James asks, he is wobbly too but gets the hang of it. "I'm okay! I'm just a little- wobbly." You assure before almost falling down. James quickly grabs you before you hit the ground and links arms with you. You skate with him slowly so you don't fall but you keep arms linked. You and James talk about your jobs, things you've done in the past, and different things you've always wanted to do or have done. The skating rink is about to close everyone is leaving, but James slips the manager a $20 so you two could stay longer. You keep skating around and finally get use to it. You venture farther from James as he chases after you. You meet him half way and nearly run over each other. You two laugh at this and look up at the sky to see the moon shining bright while snow falls. You look at James and he looks back, everything is silent and peaceful. It's like the world stopped to stare at you and him. He slowly wraps his arms around you and brings you in close. That's when your lips met with his. Kiss on the first date, how romantic! It was like a scene out of a movie and you loved it. It was soft, gentle, it had love and care. After watching his videos you'd figure he'd be more aggressive or forceful, but he was kind. 

 

He drove you back home and walked you up to the door," I had a wonderful time! Thanks James." He smiled at you with a slight blush," I had a great time, maybe we could do this again?" He asks. " Same time next week?" You ask jokingly which cause a laugh from both of you. " Good night (Y/N)" He gives you a quick hug and walks off with a skip in his walk. You walk inside and kick your boots off. This is the greatest feeling you've ever had. " God give my strength for this boy is going to be the death of me." You laugh and walk to your room to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, and a brighter future. 


End file.
